The History Boffin Club
by Miss H Swan
Summary: In which Emmett stands on the school roof, Jasper and bella are the most mature of the coven and history is told. Oh and a little smut thrown in too!


The History Boffin Club 

After the debacle at lunch, I was impressed with Bella's leaping to my defence instead of her own. When Edward had finally released her lips from his own in favour of her hand; she was surprisingly composed after the (if you can call it that) kiss.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I turned to Bella

"I wanted to, anyway it's nothing to me to get a few comments about me but for the seven of you it's an inadvisable thing to do." Bella leant into my side and I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Still, it was your reputation at stake and you gave it up for me and Emmett." I persisted with my point, hoping she'd understand where I was coming from.

"It's family, stupid. Ohanna means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten." Bella hit me gently on the chest giggling.

"Okay point taken but still..." I began

"But still nothing, I chose to say and do what I did and even if I now wished I hadn't done it, which I don't, it's too late now so you'll just have to put up with it, alright Jasper?"

"Alright then, I know when you've won." I gave in

"Good so it's History Boffin Club tonight, right?" Bella's voice was now brighter

"Yeah."

"Again? What do you actually do in these little bonding session things?" Emmett sighed and interrupter our conversation.

"Try finding the clue in the title, dufus." I rolled my eyes at him; he seemed to think hard for a minute

"Still no clue, what is it?" Emmett admitted his defeat

"It's history, Emmett." Edward had pity on Emmett and revealed what we did.

"Oh do _that's _why it's called the history boffin club." Emmett gained comprehension

"Emmett! It's an important name, don't forget the capital letters, it deserves respect!" Bella frowned lightly and objected to his statement.

"Alright it can have capital letters then." Emmett agreed

"Bella's right, it deserves respect so it had to have a proper name like Bella Barbie Time, or Playtime or The Sacred Wii Time." Alice explained to Emmett.

"I get it now, so it has to have a real name like The Sacred Wii Time?" Emmett asked for confirmation

"Exactly, you wouldn't like it if we went around calling it the sacred wii time, would you? It's the same when you do that to us." Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Excellent, now I'm gonna drop my bag off in Bio." Bella unthreaded herself from myself and Edward and set off down the left hand corridor towards Mr Banner's room. She was back in a minute and walked straight over to Alice and Rose.

"Guess what Alice, Rose?" Bella asked

"What?" Rose asked interested

"I just saw Mr Banner and Miss Feathergill making out in the store cupboard in the Bio room. They'd left the door ajar and I saw when I went in, they didn't catch me though luckily." clarified Bella.

"Wow, I never saw that coming." Alice said; we all burst out laughing at the ironic statement that she had made, how could she have not seen it coming if she sees the future?

"Bad choice of words there, Alice." Rose laughed

"Okay, ironic I know but I _really_ didn't see that coming." Alice composed herself so she could speak to us properly

"Homeroom after next lesson, that's good." Bella pointed out out-of-the-blue

"So it is; why is it good?" I asked

"I can finish my book of course." Bella answered

"I see."

"So remind me what was going on." Alice requested, linking her arm through Bella's.

"Brett left Emily for Lara but Emily was pregnant and Corey who is Brett's brother _really_ likes Emily and is being real supportive and stuff."

"I'm so borrowing it after you've read it." Alice and Rosalie chorused

"Oh I know, you've only told me a million times each." Bella giggled

"If you didn't hand it over I'd torture you with Bella Barbie Time and then if you still stuck out we'd kill you and pilfer it." Alice said matter-of-factly, Edward wrapped his arms around Bella from behind.

"Nuh-uh no killing on my watch, why wouldn't you just get your own copy?" Edward really was over-protective of her.

"That is a very good question." Alice furrowed her brow in a cute fashion

"Good point." Rosalie smacked her lips "Not entirely sure, Bella you can live."

"Thanks for the honour, I appreciate it very much." The sarcastic tone was barely able to catch in Bella's voice, so only I caught it.

"You're very welcome Bella." Alice grinned

"Can I ask; where the hell has Emmett crept off to?" Bella looked puzzled as we all glanced around. Mike Newton ran up to us.

"You guys have to come outside now, Emmett's on the roof and threatening to jump!" Mike breathed out deeply; we all glanced at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Calm down, he does this all the time." Edward told him as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist

"Your brother stands on the edge of roofs all the time?" Mike looked bamboozled

"Oh yeah, of course he forgets he hates heights before he goes up and then comes down after realising that he is terrified." Edward's smirk was miniscule but Mike noticed it.

"You think it's funny?"

"Oh no, it's hilarious." Alice broke down into laughter along with Rosalie and Edward.

"Edward, Alice, Rose, be reasonable. Esme and Carlisle had to call 911 last time he did this; I think I and Jasper should go up and talk to him." Bella played along and mocked an annoyed look at them

"Yes, we should go, come on Bella." I took Bella's hand and pulled her down the corridor away from the hyenas that were Alice, Edward and Rose. Mike looked relieved that at least two of us were taking this 'seriously'.

"I'll wait outside with the rest of the school." Mike walked of wringing his hands

Bella and I ascended the stairs up to the roof access and went out into the chilly air and spitting. As Mike had told us Emmett was stood on the edge of the roof.

"Hey Emmett, how you doing?" Bella grinned

"Bellsy! Isn't it cool up here?" Emmett ran up to Bella and gathered her into a huge bear hug.

"Em, she can't breathe." I put a hand on Emmett's shoulder

"So how did you find me?" Emmett sat criss-cross-apple-sauce on the roof and put Bella in his lap like a child, sat in the triangular gap which his crossed legs had created.

"The whole school thought you were committing suicide by jumping off the roof so they sent for us but Edward, Rose and Alice were... indisposed." Bella hesitated in her phrasing

"They thought it was hilarious right?" Emmett asked

"Yup, and anyway we'd better get back down." I pointed out

"Alright, come on Bellsy, Jazzy." Emmett led the procession down the stairs and the school was buzzing for the rest of the day about Emmett's 'almost attempted suicide'. When we got home, we did homework and the like before it was time for the History Boffin Club to begin. I met Bella in my study and we sat on the sofa that was next to a fake fire.

"So where were we up to last time?" I asked Bella as she got comfortable

"Early 1900's, Edward's time." Bella answered me promptly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks at Edward's name

"Alright, early 1900's. The years before penicillin which was invented in 1928. Right in 1918 the Spanish influenza hit America and spread like wildfire. In this year Edward caught it and was hospitalized along with his parents in Chicago. He fought for a long time before the influenza began to take over his body along with many others. He got weaker and weaker as time went by and many people ended up praying for death after all of their suffering. Many were granted their dying wish but Edward was changed by Carlisle as he had become attached to the Mason family and Elizabeth begged for him to save Edward; she had worked out that he could do more than the other doctors for him. As you know he had his rebellion about a decade in but you already knew that." I explained to Bella

"I knew that, why did I need to be refreshed?" She seemed confused; I smiled slightly

"You'll see, now I think you're wanted." Edward came into my study and wrapped his arms around Bella and once again pulled her into a make out session "Not in my room please lovebirds!" Edward grinned wolfishly at me and tugged her gently out of my room and to his bedroom...

**A.N- What happens after this ending will be posted in Tremble for My Beloved! Thanks for reading!x**


End file.
